


Merry Christmas Everybody

by katy15307



Series: Short Story Thingies [5]
Category: Oasis (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katy15307/pseuds/katy15307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet Christmas becomes the best Christmas when Oasis turn up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas Everybody

I was sat alone on Christmas Day. My flat was warm, I was comfy, I was expecting no one and I was very happy with this arrangement. I had no decorations up, nothing to suggest it was Christmas at all.  
I had no presents, they were all at my family’s house but I just couldn’t stand to be there with them. Instead I was sat here on my own doing exactly what I wanted, not what everyone else wanted.  
Home Alone was on TV, I had a cup of tea. There was no one arguing about meaningless crap. This was turning out to be a perfect Christmas.  
The door buzzer went off. I grabbed my keys and cautiously went to answer trying to think who the fuck it could be trying to disturb my peaceful Christmas.  
“Ho! Ho! Ho!” someone dressed as Santa greeted me.  
“Um hello?” I answered, I didn’t believe in Santa and I didn’t know who this time waster was.  
“I’m Santa Clause. Have you been good this year?” he asked keeping up his Santa impression.  
“Yeah, course I have.” I smirked.  
“I’ve got a present for you then.” he dropped his Santa voice for his usual Mancunian tone.  
I still didn’t know who he was, I just recognised the accent. “What’s that then?”  
“Let us in and I’ll show you.”  
I nodded before turning to the door and led him inside, I got sat back on my office chair next to the telly.  
“Y’do know it’s Christmas Day, don’t you?” he asked, weirded out by my lack of Christmas-ness.  
“Course.” I pointed to my calendar, although that didn’t help my case.  
“Says March.” he pointed out.  
I had March back up since December’s calendar boy was Rickie Lambert and March was Steven Gerrard, I’d reasoned the two months had the same amount of days.  
“Forget the calendar.”  
He opened the door and I frowned assuming this madness was ending already. “Come in lads.”  
“Who are you bringing…”  
I stopped my question dead when I recognised Liam Gallagher, he swaggered into my little room followed by Guigsy, Alan White, Andy Bell and Gem. I looked for Noel, I didn’t know who Santa was but there was no way it was Mr “I hate Christmas”. He was stood behind Gem.  
“Hi.” I said quietly with an awkward wave.  
I didn’t know how they were all going to fit in my room but they did.  
“Merry Christmas.” Santa said before pulling off his beard and hat.  
“Oh my God!” I exclaimed, it was Bonehead. “What are yous doing in my flat?”  
“Thought we’d spend it in a fucking student flat, didn’t we?” Noel commented as he sat on my bed, it was lucky I’d made it for once.  
“Who are you?” I asked. “Santa’s elf?”  
“I can leave again.” he threatened.  
I shook my head. “Sorry, please don’t. Make yourselves comfy, yeah?”  
Everyone but Liam got sat down. He kept looking around at my posters, I didn’t realise there was that much to look at.  
“Can I make tea or something?” I offered.  
They all gave me their tea orders and Noel offered to help so I led him to the kitchen.  
“Better have Yorkshire tea or I’m off.” he muttered.  
I pulled the box from my cupboard, I chose that brand because of him. “Voilà!” I got my two cups out and showed him the Simpsons one that had genius on it. “You can have this one.”  
“Perfect.” he nodded and I found cups to “borrow” from my flatmates.  
After putting a bag in each cup and getting everyone’s sugar right I boiled the kettle.  
“Have you still got that kettle you can count down ‘til it’s ready?”  
“I have, Matt Morgan fan.” he grinned knowing I’d seen the radio shows he’d done.  
“Sorry, none of you know my name. It’s Katy and I love the radio shows.” I told him.  
We awkwardly shook hands. “I don’t need to tell you mine, right?”  
“No… Erm what are you doing away from your kids on Christmas?” It was bugging me, he had a teenage daughter and two young sons, he should be with them, not me.  
“I hate Christmas, I’ve never liked none of it.” he shrugged. “Just another day to me.”  
“Same!” I poured the water into each cup as soon as the kettle was boiled and then got the milk from the fridge.  
“This is where you make or break the tea.” he commented.  
“Pressure much!” I threw each tea bag away before adding milk and stirring.  
We both jumped when we heard Rock n Roll Star playing LOUD from my room.  
“Someone's found my vinyls.” I commented.  
They didn’t need to be found, they were clearly displayed on my shelf starting with Definitely Maybe.  
“Sorry.” he apologised for his band as he held the door for me.  
“They made a good choice.” I shrugged as I walked past with two cups.  
“Don't be surprised if they ripped your posters down.” he commented as we walked to my door.  
“What?” I turned and glared at him.  
“All that LFC stuff…”  
“It's one poster and a few pictures!”  
“And we’re Mancs. City and United.”  
“Yeah, I’ve still not quite forgiven you for stealing our season.”  
He nodded. “Yeah, you lot deserved it more.”  
After a few trips back to the kitchen everyone had their tea.  
Liam had gotten sat on my chair, making himself the one in control of the record player so I sat on the bed with the others.  
“You've got a decent collection going.” he commented.  
“Thanks.” I smiled, glad of that validation. “Bit ego much putting your own record on.”  
“Couldn't fucking put his on, could I?” He pointed to his brother. “They all the originals?”  
“Yeah, took a lot of ebaying and that but I got ‘em.” I nodded. “If you tweet the remaster’s crap then the remaster's crap.”  
He nodded in agreement, pleased someone was listening to what he had to tweet.  
“Sorry to be rude but what are you all doing here?” I asked. “You should be home with your families.”  
“So should you.” Bonehead said.  
“First flat we found with someone home or not home, I suppose.” Gem reasoned.  
Liam grabbed my Noel Gallagher’s High Flying Birds ticket from my shelf, making me nervous he’d rip it up or something. “How much money d’you students get?!”  
“All they do is take money from us and fuck pigs so I figured I’d spend it on stuff I love while I can.” I shrugged.  
Guigsy sniggered at the mentioning of Piggate.  
Liam put the ticket back in its place and the vinyl had ran to the label so he flipped it over and the other side played, he’d turned the volume down to a listenable level when we brought the tea through.  
“Twice in a year though?” he asked pointing to my first NGHFB ticket that was now stuck to my wall.  
It was twice in thirteen months but I wasn’t going to correct him. “Yeah! Can’t wait for the new album as well.”  
We all looked to Noel. “Sorry, I’ve had setbacks, it’s probably going to be after April now.”  
“I’m patient.” I said almost aggressively, I wasn’t patient I needed new songs.  
“We brought Christmas crackers.” Alan announced and revealed the box.  
I hadn’t noticed they’d brought anything with them until now. He passed us one each, they had the word Noel all over them.  
“Are these yours?” I quickly glanced at Noel.  
“Funny.” he answered sarcastically, that must have gotten incredibly old in his 48 years, no wonder he hated Christmas.  
We all pulled crackers, two rounds so everyone had a hat, a prize and a joke.  
“Why do they bother with these prizes?” Guigsy asked, particularly unimpressed with his keyring. “They’re always, always crap.”  
We all put our paper hats on and I insisted we had to keep them on all day because my Granddad always did.  
“What do you call a mardy short arse born in May?” Liam “read” his joke out.  
Noel sighed. “Read it properly, dickhead.”  
“Fine… What do you call a musician who sells epic tunes off to John Lewis?”  
I couldn’t help sniggering at that. I HATED the cover of half the world away and I was glad Liam hated it too.  
“What’s the real joke?” I asked.  
He showed us the paper with the question covered by his thumb. “Either way the answer’s Noel.”  
“Maybe we should forget about cracker jokes, they’re shite anyway.” Andy said, screwing his up. “I’m hungry.”  
“I’ve only got pizza in.” I told them.  
They all agreed to that and I made pizzas with Oasis. This was the best Christmas ever.


End file.
